NO siempre tuvimos noches locas con Merodeadores
by Effie-Kaligaris
Summary: Primer chap... Eli una sexomaniaca en potencia? Lily completamente perdida x el chokolate de la sñ.Stone? Effie atacada por un objeto duro pero blando a la vez?...Grax a las 94 pers k nos leyeron!pro keremos RR please!no es dificl!


**NO SIEMPRE TUVIMOS NOCHES LOCAS CON MERODEADORES**

¡¡¡Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo fic!

Este es un fic que está compuesto por cuatro cosas: Diversión, locura y chicos y amistad.

Lo escribimos mis amigas Elizabeth Stone, Lily Evans y yo, y las tres esperamos que os guste y os divirtáis leyéndolo.

PD Nos hemos juntado tres depravadas muy pervertidas y completamente revolucionadas, así que no nos responsabilizamos del contenido. XD (Sí, que nos responsabilizamos... U.U)

¡Aquí va!

**CAP 1- ¡Dios Eli! ¿Qué tienes guardado en tu armario?**

Todo ocurrió una trágica tarde de verano…

-¡¡Dios Eli te quieres levantar! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡¡Muy tarde! ¡¡Demasiado tarde!

-¡¡Quiero dormir! ¡¡Quiero dormir! ¡¡Dormir toda la tarde y toda la noche! ¡Y todo el año!

-¡No es para tanto! Siempre quedan los merodeadores…

-¡Y no me hables de ellos!... Terran me ha dejado y vosotras ahí tan tranquilas… encima queréis que me vaya a la playa… ¡seréis insensibles!

-Oye insensible Effie que es la que lo ha dicho…

-¡Chivata!- le dijo Effie a la pelirroja en bajito.

-¡Es que no me lo creo todavía!

-¿El que no te crees? ¿Que sea tonto, estúpido, retrasado, bajito, anormal, gilipollas, energúmeno, daltónico, egocéntrico, bígamo…? ¿El que?-contaba Effie enumerando las cosas

-Creo que las 9 ultimas cosas…

-¡Venga! Se acabaron las tonterías-decía Lily levantando la colcha de la cual eli estaba debajo.- ¡No seas dramática! ¡Además no estabas enamorada de el!

-¿Y tu que sabes?-decía Eli volviendo a ponerse la manta encima.

-¡No seas cría!

-¡Es que soy una cría… tengo 16 años!

-¡¡Ah! ¡¡Cierto! Pues entonces Eff y yo nos iremos de viaje… y tú te

quedaras aquí… ¿Te parece bien chiquitina?

-Creo que estoy mejor- dijo Eli de repente levantándose de la cama.

-¿Y esa súper depresión que tenias por terran?

-Se me fue al mirarte bien el canalillo- y le toco una teta a Effie

-¡Eh! ¡Guarra! ¡Tócate las tuyas!

-No… ¡mejor tócamelas tu!

-Venga pervertidas… vámonos… habrá que hacer las maletas ¿no?

-Si, por favor… ¿y donde vamos?

-¿Tanto se me ve el canalillo?-Effie se miraba en el espejo de la habitación de Eli… no iba tan provocadora.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta rosa clarita con un canalillo impresionante para lo superdotada que estaba. Una falda corta vaquera y unas sandalias de dedo color rosa de la camiseta. El pelo dorado lo llevaba rizado y con ganchos rosas también… sus ojos miel se recorrían de arriba abajo. Se tocaba el culo… Medía sus caderas…

-Creo que tengo que ponerle a dieta…

Las chicas la miraron extrañadas. Era cierto que Effie no era la más delgada del grupo… pero no era como para ponerse a dieta. Su cuerpo era exuberante… no estaba gorda pero como decía ella no tenia que pasar dos veces…con una la veías perfectamente… eso sí, igual ella no era un palillo…pero ligaba…demasiado para Lily…ella tampoco se quedaba corta…aunque nunca lo admitía

Lily… se podría decir… que era orgullosamente dura con los tíos… Eli le decía que era demasiado… y Effie que se tenía que meter más con ellos… a lily le daba igual…

Hoy por ejemplo se notaba que Effie había llegado a su casa antes de que lily se vistiera… iba conjuntada… y ajustada.

Llevaba unos piratas cortos, por encima de la rodilla, vaqueros, y una camiseta azul oscura de tirantes, con rayas azules más claritas. Era atado al cuello y con la espalda al aire. Y unas zapatillitas…unas princesas plateadas que le conjuntaban con ese gran cinturón que le colgaba de la cintura. Su largo y pelirrojo pelo lo llevaba recogido en una alta coleta y le caía ondulado hacia abajo. Eli iba todavía en pijama.

-¿Piensas estar todo el día en pijama?- le decía Effie todavía mirándose en el espejo.

-¿Y tu piensas romperme el espejo?- effie se giró y la miró ceñuda y cogió una zapatilla que había por el suelo, como tantas cosas.

-¿¿Como que romper? ¿Que insinúas?- balanceaba peligrosamente el zapato…

-¿Yo? Nada…jeje era una expresión…jejeje

-Pues mueve el culo hasta aquí y ven a cambiarte!- Effie tiro el zapato finalmente… aunque eli fue mas rápida y se aparto. Le dio a Lily de pleno en la cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡¡Ah! ¿Que haces? ¿Estás loca?

-Jajaja….jajajaja- Effie se cayó en la cama de tanto reírse

-¿Así que te ríes?- Lily cogió otro zapato y se lo tiró…a ella también le dio en la cabeza.

-¡¡Ah! ¡¡Jo!... ¿Así que quieres guerra?- Effie recogió del suelo un gran cojín…

-¡Chicas me vais a desordenar el cuarto!

-¿Cuarto? ¿Que cuarto? ¡Querrás decir tu leonera!

-¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Graciosa! ¡Pues hala! ¡Las dos fuera de mi cuarto!

-¿Como? ¿Si me voy quien te va a vestir?-decía Lily desde la puerta con un gran cocodrilo de peluche en la mano.

-¡Tu desde luego no! ¿Que quieres…que ligue o que espante a los chicos…?-Effie se había levantado y había abierto el armario-¡¡¡Aaah!- una masa de ropa y bragas la había aplastado…algo duro le había dado en la cabeza y se había caído.

-¿Eff? Jajaja… ¿Estás viva?

-¡Si! ¡Pero algo me dio en la cabeza!... algo…duro…pero a la vez blandito…-metió la mano y…-¡¡¡¡¡ah! ¡¡Dios! Lily! ¡¡Sácame de aquí! ¡¡De esta ropa! ¡¡Sácame!

Lily asustada por los gritos de su amiga corrió hacia el montón de ropa y agarró una mano de Effie que sobresalía por arriba. Tiró de ella y Effie salió al instante!

Se levanto y empezó a saltar a espulgarse… a hacer cosas raras…

-¿Effie, que te has tomado?-preguntaba Eli.

-¡¡¡Tu! ¡¡Mas que tu! ¡¡Pervertida sexual! ¡¡Pervertida!- Effie señalaba a Eli con una mano y un gran dedo acusador. Se acerco peligrosamente a la nariz de Eli.- ¿Como puedes ser así? ¿Así de pervertida? ¡Por dios!

-¡¡¡Eh! ¿¿Que he hecho?

-¿Como qué que has hecho? ¿¿Como puedes tener eso ahí? ¡Pervertida!

-¡Pero Effie! ¡Que pasa! ¿Que tiene eli ahí?

-¡Esto!- se volvió a meter en el montón de ropa y salió triunfante con una cosa alargada y esponjosa de la mano.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Eli! ¡Cochina! ¿¿Como tienes un consolador en tu cuarto?

-¡¡Que no Lils! ¡Que no es mío!

-¡Ya! ¡Es de tu perra! ¡No te jode!

-¡A ver estúpidas! Es… de… Jade… la hermana de terran.

-¿La hermana de tu ex venia a tu casa a masturbarse?

-¡¡¡¡No! Me pidió que se lo guardara… que no quería que se lo viera su novio…

-¡¡Effie! ¡Dios! ¡¡Suelta ese consolador!- Lily gritaba y señalaba la mano de Eff… Esta grito y lo soltó… Lily comenzó a gritar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ah!-Lily comenzó a chillar…tan fuerte de una manera ridícula…que Eli tuvo que bloquearla y callo con Lily al suelo. Esta se callo de repente.

-¡Jajajaja! Eli… ¿Es que ahora juegas a rugby?

-¡¡Ahhhgggg! ¡¡¡Mi espalda! ¡Que bruta eres Eli!- Lily se levantaba con dificultad del suelo.

-¿Es que acaso quieres que mi madre se entere de que tengo un consolador e mi cuarto?

TOC TOC.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la madre de eli apareció de espaldas por la puerta… llevaba una bandeja con zumo y galletas caseras de chocolate. A Lily sus ojos verdes se le abrieron desmesuradamente junto con su boca. Eli miro a Effie que tenia el consolador a dos metros de su pie. Eli sin pensarlo previamente se tiró al suelo y se tumbó boca arriba en el suelo encima del aparatito.

-Chicas…pensé que con el calor que hace, necesitaríais comer y tomar algo…- la señora Stone sonreía amablemente. Era muy simpática. Desde que eran pequeñas siempre les traía lo mismo de comer… lily nunca se quejaba.- Lily querida, te he traído tus favoritas… de chocolate.- le guiño levemente un ojo. Lily sonrió

-Gracias Grace, me encantan sus galletas. ¡Eres la mejor cocinera de galletas con chocolate que conozco!

-Oh, Lily, tu como siempre tan amable… ¡Ah! Y no te olvides de que en invierno preparo un chocolate con churros impresionante…

-No señora, tranquila que yo siempre me acuerdo de usted y por eso vengo a casa a visitarla.

-Y a visitar su chocolate, ¿No lils?- decía Effie con una sonrisa en la boca

-Hola, Effie, querida. ¿Que tal tu madre?

-Ajetreada como siempre. ¿¿Y usted que tal todo por aquí?

-Perfectamente querida. Como siempre.- la madre de Eli tenia a Effie en un altar. Siempre se comportaba perfectamente, educadamente… todo por favor… Bueno la mas educada siempre fue Lily…pero Effie tenia un toque de dulzura, que a la señora Stone le encantaba. También incitaba a eli a comer para que se pusiera tan guapa como Effie. Eli comía sin problemas…pero nunca engordaba.

-Mamá, ¿piensas estar todo el día ahí de pie?- Effie la miro mal y le dio una colleja. La señora Stone sonrió levemente y miro a Eli.

-Hija, ¿Que haces en el suelo?-Eli miro a Effie y reaccionó rápidamente.

-Mamá…Effie me esta obligando a hacer 10 abdominales cada vez que digo un taco…-y Eli comenzó a hacer abdominales.

Grace Stone rió levemente y dejo la bandeja con la comida en la única mesilla que no estaba ocupada.

-Pasarlo bien chicas… ¡Ah! Lily… llamo tu madre…que si puedes llamarla. Quería decirte algo privado.

-Ahora bisbo, bou ba, babias- consiguió decir Lily con la boca llena de galletas de chocolate. Tragó y dio un sorbo al zumo.- Ahora mismo, voy ya, gracias.

La señora Stone salió de la habitación y Lily detrás de ella. Bajaron a la parte de debajo de la casa.

-¡¡Dios! ¡¡Eff! ¡¡Me muero! ¡¡Que dolor de espalda! ¡Me estaba muriendo… Me clavaba esa cosa sexual en la espalda!

-¡Ya bueno… pues bueno, tu te lo clavas en otro sitio y bien que te da gustito! Jajaja…

Las dos comenzaron a reírse por la situación con su madre.

-¿Sabes? Creo que es hora de que te vistas…

-Si, ¿no? bueno… elige tu la ropa… yo de mientras me acuesto…-Eli se levanto del suelo y se puso mirando la cama de espaldas a Effie.

Esta aprovechó y cogió el consolador del suelo. Lo puso en la espalda.

-Eli…-cuando esta se giró Effie le saco la lengua y eli la imitó, cerrando los ojos…

Effie aprovechó y le tiro el consolador a la cara…con tan mala suerte de eli que le rozo toda la lengua…

-¿Que era eso?-eli miraba a effie que se tapaba la boca.

-Lo siento…-Eli miro al suelo donde se encontraba el consolador y puso cara de asco… se fue corriendo al baño y potó en el water. Effie se asomó por la puerta y se encontró con Lily que subía por las escaleras.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Lils puedes traer desinfectante del baño y… ambientador, por favor.

…

Eli se miraba en el espejo como minutos antes lo había echo Effie.

-No he quedado tan mal, ¿no?-al final de todo Lily y Effie se habían puesto de acuerdo para vestirla. Llevaba unos pantalones como los de Lily pero de tela. Eran rojos. Llevaba una camiseta de palabra de honor blanca que hacia juego con sus zuecos blancos de poco tacón de madera. Llevaba una cinta del pelo roja que echaba su melena negra y ondulada hacia atrás, dejando ver sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-¿Donde vamos a ir? ¿Eh Lils? ¿Donde vamos?

-No se…

-Como que no sabes…esta semana te toca elegir a ti sitio…

-No, el turno de hoy se lo cambie a eli por un postre de helado de chocolate.

-Joooooo… Bueno da igual… Eli tu eliges… ¿Donde vamos?

¡Ya estaaaaaaaaaaá! ¡Aquí tenéis el capi!

Soy Lily, que estoy subiendo el capítulo por encargo de Eff, .

Si dejáis reviews seremos inmensamente felicesssss... Y nos motivaréis a escribir más rápido... Jajajaja

¡Eh! ¡Va enserio! Jajaja ¡Cuantos más reviews, más rápido avanzará esto!

¡¡Oz queremozzzz! (Ponemos un toque de Eli, por aquí, otro por allá, xD)

Chauuuu!

¡¡Reviews up!


End file.
